Reclimation of a God
by Rage Addiction
Summary: Stumbling upon a unique anomaly, Harry's life takes a drastic turn. Merging with an egotistical, sadistic parasite turned Ascended would do that. (Heavy Elements of Stargate and Mass Effect)
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything  
_

 _27 BBY/ Outer edge of the Spiraling Army of the Galaxy near Wild Space_

In a small solar system with a dwarf yellow star, was a blue and green the unique planet, a young boy was walking along a sidewalk. The boy was pale and had messy ebony black hair and dark green eyes, behind a pair of round rimmed glasses. He wore bagged clothes, looking almost three sizes too big for him, which they were.

A six year old Harry Potter was walking home from school, something he dreaded doing every day. He took a few slow steps along the sidewalk, before he stopped and glanced to his side and looked at an area without a house.

He looked a bit confused as he looked at the area. In the dead center of the area, was a twisted, black tree. But there were' no leaves on it, or any form of discernible life on it at all.

Harry seemed decently confused, as he looked at the tree. He didn't remember it being here yesterday or this morning. "...This is where it hit...but why is there a tree here?" He asked unsure, as he stepped towards the tree, ignoring the vial and sinister feeling the tree was giving off.

As he walked towards it, he felt his scar burn slightly, but ignored it. Harry looked up towards the twisted, dark tree and tilted his head when he saw here were unique markings along its trunk, which spread out to the young boy was completely baffled, as he looked at that tree.

' _Last night there were dozens of shooting stars across the sky…'_ Harry thought, as he looked up towards the sky. He looked from the clear blue sky, towards the dark and sinister tree. "And i remember seeing one crash and land near the house." He said to himself, as he tried to wrap his head around what was going on.

He checked around the area as he headed to school, because he wanted to see and have a shooting star. He thought i'd be cool and maybe people would want to be his friend because of it. Be in the morning, all he found was a black crater and there was no sign of what caused it. He searched the area for it and even tried to dig around, but he found nothing on it.

"But how is there a full grown tree here?" He asked incredulously, before he thought to himself. "...Maybe it's a space tree?" Harry said, looking at the twisted, dark tree.

Harry stepped forward and reached out towards the tree, before he put his hand on the strange carvings that were emblemized along its bark. His eyes went wide, as the engravings along the bark gave off a faint glow and the tee itself, disintegrated into black smoke.

The black smoke stormed above Harry, as it coagulated into an almost hurricane of writhing, black smoke. As Harry fell back, the smoke shot out and shoved itself down his throat. The smoke vanished from sight, as it completely entered Harry.

Harry grimaced and held his forehead in pain, as it seemed to burn in pain. The skin around his scar was red, like it it had physically had been burned, as black mist seemed to seep out of the scar. The sound of low whaling came from the mist, as it dissipated. The young boy's eyes were wide, as he stared blankly forward.

 _Flashback_

 _Inside a darkly lit room, a small thin grey being with large black eyes laid, strapped to a interrogation table. The only door to the room slide open, filling the room with the sound of stone grinding on itself._

 _The Asgard slowly blinked, as a menacing cloaked figure entered the room. "_ _ **You are the one they call Thor..."**_ _An incredibly deep and guttural sounding voice said, as the cloaked figure walked around the small grey being. "..._ _ **I am Anubis."**_ _The cloaked figure formed._

" _As I have told your lieutenant, I will reveal nothing to you." The Asgard replied._

 _Anubis walked around the trapped Asgard. "_ _ **This device**_ …" _He began he held up a small orb, which protruded dozens of tiny spikes. "._ _ **..Will be implanted into your brain. It will form a link between your mind and the ship's computer. Your knowledge will simply be downloaded into our memory banks**_ _." Anubis stated._

 _He leaned closer towards the trapped Asgard. "_ _ **You will no doubt resist, and you will no doubt fail.**_ " _Anubis stated, before he turned around and went to leave the room._

" _The Goa'uld posses no such technology." Thor stated, causing Anubis to stop._

 _Anubis turned and looked at the trapped Asgard, revealing he didn't have a face. But a non-corporeal body of blackish energy, which was held together by an energy field. " **I believe you'll find that many things have changed, since my return.** " He said darkly, before he left the Asgard._

 _End Flashback_

Harry gasped, as he held the sides of his head. He felt an influx of memories and knowledge flooding into his mind. He felt something in his psyche resisting something, he felt like he was fighting. He felt like his body, soul and mind were fighting with themselves. Harry fell to his knees, as he grimaced in pain.

Dark vapory-like energy began to radiate off Harry, which condensed and formed a semi-transparent sphere around him.

 _Flashback_

 _In a dinner, a portly man looked a bit worried, as he looked at a woman in front of him. "You can't kill me." Anubis stated._

" _No, I can't. But there are many ways of fighting. And while I can't kill you, i can fight you. And you will have no other choice but to fight or flee." Omi said seriously, as she stepped towards Anubis in the ethereal dinner._

 _Anubis stepped back and looked at Omi fearfully, "...No…" He said fearfully. He wasn't going to end this way, he stepped back as he felt his power and knowledge elevate, as Omi brought him up to her level of existence. As Omi approached him, Anubis looked around, before he decided to go a place Omi could never find him, as he vanished in a right flash of energy._

End Flashback.

Harry held his head, as memory after memory assaulted his mind, partial knowledge of cosmos filled the blanks in his head. The burning in his scar ceased, as the black vapor from it dissipated. He felt his body burning, like it was trying to contain some kind of small star.

He gritted his teeth, as he felt his skin burning and blistering. He felt that same presence he felt earlier force itself against his mind and body, like it was trying to take control. He didn't know how or why, but he wouldn't himself get taken over. He knew he had a bad life, a bad family, a bad everything. But he wouldn't lose himself to whatever was trying to take him over.

For what seemed like hours, Harry battled against the entity that tried to take him over. He noticed the longer he resisted, the more memories and knowledge he would siphon from the entity that was trying to posses him.

Eventually, after what seemed like countless hours of the battle of wills, the black energy that had condensed around Harry exploded outwards, creating a violent ripple which spread out across the galaxy.

Near the Galactic center, an old man sat in his quarters. Palpatine tensed slightly, as he felt an intense amount of Darkness suddenly appear, he felt a quake in the Dark Side of the Force. And he wasn't the only one.

Meditating in a chamber on Hypori, the elderly Count Dooku's eyes opened, as he had a premonition of the future.. He had seen the betrayal of his master would have on him. He always knew Palpatine was a sited and shady mand, always manipulating and ready to watch and enjoy someone's suffering. But he never would've assumed Palpatine would've used him too,.

"...It guess in my own hubris, I believed I was better. It seems that i was mistaken." Dooku said seriously to himself. He knew he couldn't deal or face Palpatine. He was a dark jedi, playing as a Sith. Palpatine was a Sith Lord, who was planning and manipulating the entire senate and the Jedi In the end, Dooku knew he'd lose to him. He needed someone, someone who could be as powerful as Palpatine, someone who he could teach and mold to be stronger than Palpatine.

Dooku believed the Jedi were corrupt, that they were hypocrites. He was doing this, he was starting the war, he was grouping the separatists and bringing them together. Because despite how misguided and dark his motives were, he did want order and peace through the Galaxy. But he knew at the cost of that peace, he needed to ride the Galaxy of their current, corrupt protectors. It as the death of his student, Qui-Gon that sent him to complete his ambition.

He knew he couldn't survive to see his work come to fruition. Tie could not be changed, the force gave an insight as to what was to come. But He didn't know when he would be betrayed and he didn't know where. He couldn't try to go against what he saw, because most of the time, when one person tried to so hard to change a vision, they happen to be the reason it was caused. He also knew that if Palpatine wanted him dead, he could die. There was no backing out of this, or trying to run.

He need to find someone, someone who was strong enough to fight against Palpatine, someone who as strong willed to resist him. He needed to find that person and train them, so in the end, they would be the one to continue his legacy and bring order to the Galaxy.

Dooku tensed, as he felt a tidal wave of rippling Dark Energy ps by him, leaving the dark side of the Force Quaking. He closed his eyes and focused. Maybe this could help him in his dilemma. He reached out with his senses, and tried to discern the location of the epicenter of the darkness.

He felt that the dark energy was near him, it was actually in the uncharted areas of the Wild Space. A Spiraling Arm of the Galaxy, which didn't have many Hyperspace lanes. No one went there because it was largely unexplored, despite it not being a large area, similar to the Unknown Regions.

Dooku's eyes opened and he frowned to himself, as he stood up. If his plan was to come to fruition, he needed to find the person who gave off such a dark energy, and train him. He needed the right legacy. He moved through the corridors of droid production facility he was overseeing, and headed towards the hangar. When he entered the hangar and saw his Solar Sailor, before he headed towards his personal vessel.

In Wild space, on Earth, Harry's eyes slowly opened looked around, before his eyes gave off a yellowish glow, before it dissipated. Harry coughed a few times, before he slowly stood up and looked around in some confusion. He reached up and rubbed the side of his head and fixed his glasses, before he looked down towards himself.

Harry looked decently confused, as he looked around. He wasn't sure why he had the memories and knowledge of a few thousand year old serpent-parasite, that ascended to higher plane of existence, being able to achieve an almost incomprehensible Cosmic Knowledge. He felt it assaulting his mind. He felt the immense knowledge of the universe unspool in his head.

The young boy grimaced, before he rubbed his forehead and looked a bit surprised, when he felt the scar on his head, or more specifically the lack of it. Harry frowned a bit, as he looked down at his clothes and then looked back at the side walk. After a few seconds, he smirked a bit, as his eyes glowed for a moment.

Harry looked down at his hands and clenched his fists for a moment, before he decided to walk home. ' _I need to find a way off this planet.'_ Harry thought, as he walked along the sidewalk.

He frowned a bit, as he walked along the was a bit confused with himself. Who was he know? Was he Anubis? Was he Harry Potter? "Perhaps...I'm a bit of both." Harry said with a smirk, as he looked forward with dark green eyes. He looked down at his hand and saw a few blisters had formed, before he saw them slowly heal up. "Now, how do I get off this planet?" He asked himself.

He had the knowledge of an Ascended being with immense insight into the universe, so how should he go about leaving the planet. "I'm not too sure about enslaving this place...That could be problematic...and this is my home planet." Harry said to himself. "What could I easily create; that could help me procure materials and make me a ship?" He asked, before he smirked. "...A limited number, of reprogrammed and loyal Replicators…" He planned, as he arrived at the home of his relatives.

Harry walked under a lamp post, as he walked towards the house. As he walked under it, it popped and sparked violently, and then died down. Harry stopped at the door and tilted his head a bit, before he opened the door.

He was greeted by the sight of a large, beefy man with beady eyes. "Where the devil have you been, _boy_?!" Vernon spat out, as he glared furiously down towards the boy.

"...Devil…" Harry repeated, as he slowly stepped forward and walked into the house, all the while looking at Veron and had a smirk on his face. "I like it." He admitted, as the door sealed shut behind him and the locks automatically locked.

Vernon paled considerably, as he stumbled back from Harry, who was still smirking. "Y-You're...One of…" He stuttered out.

"One of a kind, I like to think so." Harry admitted, before he held his hand up and Vernon choked, as he slowly levitated into the air. He slowly turned his hand, with Vernon slowly turning too. "If you value the miserable existence you call a life, you'll have to give me something. I need your T.V., the computer you gave to Dudley, and In need you to go out and by me...Hmm…" Harry sounded, as he glanced up in thought. "...Let's say, three four by four blocks of Iron." He said, as the large man's face turned red from lack of oxygen. "...I also need access to several dead bodies for harvesting." He added, before he let Vernon drop to the ground.

Vernon coughed, before he glared at Harry furiously. "You...Demand from me, _boy_?! After all we've done for you, after taking you in when no one…" He began.

"Oh shut up, you stupid wanker." Harry said with an eyeroll.

"Vernon-dear, what's going…." Petunia said, as she walked into the living room and saw Harry, and knew he must've been the cause of what was going on.

Harry turned and looked at he, before his smirked and tilted his head. Petunia was thrown back teleincaitally and pinned to the wall behind her. "Vernon, what I'm asking is quite simply. I'm sure your primitive mind can comprehend the words I'm articulating, yes?" Harry asked charmingly, as he smiled to his uncle.

Vernon was glaring furiously at Harry, to see the young boy walking over to the T.V. in the room. Harry knelt down to the T.V. and put his hand on top of it. His pupils dilated a bit, before the T.V. turned on and an image illuminated in it. The image that formed, was the symbol of Anubis.

The T.V. gave of the sound of gibberish, mixed with intense static. Harry nodded. "Thank you, at least you're cooperative." He said, before he looked t Vernon. "Me and 98.66.571, have had an interesting chat so to say. Tell me Vernon, would you like it if i told Petunina what you have been watching at three in the morning?" Harry asked curiously, causing Vernon to pale further. "I mean, I have seen some weird things, but this certainly takes the cake. I never took you for that kind of man,Uncle." He said with a smirk.

"Fine, Fine!" Vernon snapped angrily, before he sighed and looked down. "I'll get you want you need." He admitted.

Harry slowly nodded. "Good, start by giving me Dudley's old computer. He doesn't want it anyways. And you…" Harry said, as he looked at Petunia. "...Go away." He said, as he let her fall. "I need to focus...Disturb me, and I won't need to use corpses from the local hospitals." He said, as he turned and knelt down in front of the T.V. and put his hand on it.

When he did that, the T.V. gave off light static and robotic gibberish sounds, with Harry nodding. ' _I'm going to need to use most of your parts to help me create three super-replicators...The pinnacle of synthetic life.'_ He thought, touching the TV. The T.V. gave off a loud static sound, getting a smirk from Harry. "No, no, Thank You." He said.

After a few minutes, Vernon came stomping back down and almost dropped the computer and the large, white monitor on the ground, only for it to levitate and moved towards Harry. The young boy didn't even looked towards the levitating disassemble and the computer's internal components drifted out. Harry looked at the large, white monitor and grimaced.

"Ew, what're we in, the nineties?" Harry asked himself, before he sighed and remembered that was exactly when he was.

Harry shook his head and sighed, before he looked towards Vernon, who looked both furious and fearful, somehow being able to do both emotions simultaneously. "Know you give me the iron I asked for, and at least a few corpses. I don't care how you get them. But I want them fresh, with their brains intact. Can you handle that? Once I have the basis of their independent minds formed...I'll take it from there." He said, as he looked back towards the T.V. and put his hand on it, with the computer and the monitor telekinetically coming apart and began to reconstruct into a more advance construct.

 **A few days later**

In space, a Genonisan-like ship exited hyperspace, with the large forward Solar Sail in front of it collapsed on itself and entered the vessel. Dooku adjusted his cloaked, as he looked at a decently sized planet, with lush greenery and blue oceans. He looked a bit impressed, before he checked the sensors and frowned.

He didn't detect any form of signal that any of the usual planets gave off. He didn't detect any vessels, any form of technology on the planet. "...Primitives…" Dooku said with a frown. He felt the epicenter of the darkness coming from the planet.

Dooku internally debated with himself, wondering whether or not, if he should interact with primitives. They usually got incredibly aggressive to newcomers. He frowned, before his sensors picked something up. Three some things actually.

"...Droids…" He said unsure, as he looked at the sensors. He glanced down and closed his eyes, before he thought. "...Perhaps this droids will led me to this mysterious person." He thought outloud.

Dooku looked at the sensors and saw the three droid signatures were right on top of each other. "...Take me down there, but make sure we're unseen." He instructed to his piloting droid.

A few minutes later, the vessel landed in a clearing with its countermeasures active, to hide from detection. The rear part of the vessel opened up and Dooku walked down the ramp.

Dooku looked around and expanded his senses, before he felt the condensed darkness he felt not to long ago. It was like it scarred the force of the planet. He couldn't sense anything else on the planet, it was completely overshadowed by the dark feeling.

The Dark Jedi walked out of the clearing and headed straight towards the dark feeling, he passed a few people who cast him strange looks, mostly at his Sith Attire. He walked along a sidewalk and noticed several automobiles driving by, but he didn't pay him any mind. He had his own personal mission right now, and he wasn't going to get distracted.

He stopped at an average looking house, which was where he felt the dark, sinister energy seeping out of it. Dooku had a small small smirk on his face. He thought it was kinda easy to find the person.

He reached out and knocked on the door, before he heard the slight sound of metallic grinding, which dissipated. After a few seconds, the door was opened up by a large man.

"What do you...w-w-want?" Vernon began, before he stuttered the rest, noticing the attire the man wore and assumed he was a Wizard.

"I am looking for a particular someone, I'm sure we can reach an…" Dooku began.

"Don't bother with them, they're primitives." A young voice said from the other room. "Let him in, I want to talk to him." The voice added.

Vernon paled and stepped back, and opened the door, letting the older Dark Jedi enter the house. Dooku walked into the house and looked around, before he glanced at the terrified, yet enraged man. He was a bit curious, as to how the fat man could do that.

Dooku entered the living room, to see a young boy wearing baggy pants and a baggy shirt. Harry looked up toward the elder man with dark green eyes. "I like your ship." He admitted.

"...How did you know I had a ship?" Dooku asked curiously, with a calm and collected tone in his voice.

The sound of metallic grinding echoed, along with a few light metallic clanks filled the room. On Harry's shoulder a dark grey robotic spider, composed of metallic blocks crawled up and poised itself. In between the dark grey blocks, was a glowing red light. Dooku turned and saw on the wall of the room, was another robotic spider, but that one hand deep blue lines in between the blocks. He looked down and saw a robotic spider with deep golden lights between the blocks.

"They told me…" Harry began, before the robotic spider on his shoulder turned and looked at him, before it flapped the dorsal flippers on its side. "...Yes Kali, you saw it. I know." He said, causing the replicator to turn and face Dooku again.

"Sorry, I've been a terrible guest...Please, have a seat." Harry said, as he motioned to a couch and sat down on a chair. Dooku took him up on that offer and sat down on the chair, as he looked at the young man.

"You're an interesting boy." Dooku commented.

"Yeah, and I'm psychic too." Harry said with a smirk. "I'm sensing, that you're here to talk to me. Well that or those shlubs." He said with an eyeroll, looking towards the family that was hiding and listening.

Dooku had a small smirk. "You are an interesting person. You're right. I am here for something. Tell me, have you ever done something you couldn't quite explain?" He asked curiously

"Heh, I created Nazara, Harbinger, and Kali." Harry commented with a shrug.

"Creating droids with the primitive technology is incredibly unique, something only someone with a...keen insight could achieve." Dooku said, getting a nod from Harry.

"Tell me, Mr. Does your ship possess interstellar capabilities?" Harry asked curiously.

"...If it does?" Dooku asked curiously.

"We'll, would send my creations out to kill you and I would take your ship and leave this planet." The boy said with a shrug.

"You would do well not to underestimate me." Dooku said in his usual calm and collected voice, like he wasn't fazed by the threat.

"Quid pro Quo, Clarice." Harry said with a smirk.

Dooku looked at him curiously, but didn't look to concerned all together. Harry frowned and glared at Dooku, before he held his hand up towards the older man. Dooku smirked and held his hand up too, before Harry could telekinetically choke the man. The Dark Jedi launched a bolt of lightning from his fingertips and it collided with Harry, and he was thrown back.

The Replicators on the ground, flared its dorsal flippers and hissed loudly in aggression, before it launched itself towards the older man. Dooku held his hand up and the Replicator levitated in the air.

"Such an interesting construct you have here, but compared to the power of the Force." Dooku said, as he turned his hand a but, but before he could break the robot, Harry spoke up.

"No, don't break him…" Harry said with a lot of worry on his face, as he stood in front of Harbinger and looked at Dooku seriously. "...I'll tell you want you want to know...but don't break them." He said.

Dooku smirked, as he let the small robotic bug drop to the ground. He frowned when he saw Harry kneel down and pick up the robot. Despite all of that darkness he felt swirling around the boy, he felt a lot of loneliness coming from him to. ' _He probably built them to help stave it off.'_ He theorized.

As Harry stood back up, he held Harbinger in his arms, with Nazara and Kali on his shoulders. He looked at Dooku seriously. "...What is it you want?" He asked bluntly.

"Now that I have your full attention. You saw what I could do. And I can see and feel your potential." Dooku said seriously. "I want to teach you, I want to show you the ways on how to yours your abilities to the highest. I want to give you the tools on how to break free of the shackles that bind you. I want to teach you the ways of the Sith." He informed.

Harry glanced down and looked a bit unsure. He didn't know what a 'Sith' was. But this old man could beat him, maybe he should check it out.

"...If I accept this, will you take me off this planet?" Harry asked.

Dooku smirked. "Naturally." He replied, with some amusement in his voice.

"If I do this, if I go and learn from you. Can I take them with me?" Harry asked, as he glanced at the three Replicators.

Dooku frowned, before he thought about it "That's acceptable." He admitted.

Harry nodded, before he narrowed his eyes. "If there is some bullshit, like I have to destroy them to prove my loyalty crap, forget it." He said, as he walked past the elder man.

Dooku had a scowl, but didn't comment. He wanted a person and a student who would be loyal to him. Having him kill his pet robots wouldn't help with that. He closed his eyes and nodded to himself. He could work with this. He turned and walked towards the door and saw Harry standing there, waiting.

"Where are your things?" Dooku asked.

Harry shrugged. "Harbinger, Nazara and Kali are all I have." He admitted, before the two walked out of the house and headed towards the Geniosion ship. Harry stopped and glanced back at his house, to see Vernon, Petunia and Dudley smiling a bit vindictively at him, like this was a punishment. He looked at them and smirked, and then mouthed 'I'll be back', which had them paling.

"Come, we mustn't waste time on petty threats." Dooku said seriously as he led the boy off, towards his ship.

Harry looked at the elder an and slowly nodded, before he followed Dooku. He thought this was an interesting turn of events. He was going to learn how to better utilize his Nigh-Ascended powers from some kind of Master at using them. Harry looked forward and had a smirk on his face, as he held Harbinger in his arms, with Nazara and Kali on his shoulders.

 **Three years later**

 _24 BBY/ 10.5 Light Years from Sol/ The Epsilon Eridani System at the edge of Wild Space_

The solar system was decently sized, having seven planets revolving around a small yellow star. The solar system had two large Asteroid Belts. On top of larger Asteroids were large mining facilities, along with dozens of laser defense satellites.

On the second planet from the star, was a decently large planet. The planet was approximately fifteen thousand kilometers in diameter, and had two moons orbiting it. The planet was mostly covered in a rugged and harsh wilderness filled with towering mountains, deserts and weather-beaten forests, It's surface is pockmarked with meteor impact craters, some of these forming large sea. The plant had a strong aurora-like phenomenon, to the extent the planet was covered in an 'aura' of aurorae.

In-between the two moons that orbited the planet, was a Lantean Lagrangian Point satellite. Being held in place by the two large bodies of gravity. Surrounding the entire place itself, was a giant ring that was composed over several space stations and dozens of shipyards. The ring itself was around seventeen thousand kilometers in diameter, wrapping around the planet. The height and depth of the ring was around five kilometers all together. On the inner part of the giant ring, were dozens of drydocks protruding. On the outer part of the ring, were almost three hundred large, weapons pointing outwards.

Along with those large cannons, the only other visible defensive weapons system were four legged vehicles with large direct-energy cannons mounted on their tops In orbit around the planet, was a large space station. It wa cylindrical in shape, being vertical. It was around twenty kilometers high and five kilometers in diameter. the station seemed to be a hybrid of organic protrusions with a metallic superstructure.

On the planet, inside a large super structure, a young teen sat with his eyes closed. He had disheveled ebony black hair, which passed his forehead and the nap of his neck. He wore black, rectangular rimmed glasses. He wore dark sith cloak, before the sound of beeping, caused him to open his eyes.

Harry sighed and reached out and touched a communicator in front of him, before the hologram of Dooku formed. "...Master." Harry said, as he bowed his head slightly towards the hologram.

"Your training is nearing completion, My Apprentice." Dooku said, as his hologram looked at the teenager, who looked around fifteen years old. He was bit baffled as to why his apprentice grew at such a fast rate, but it was because of Harry's enhanced biology from merging with an Ascended being. It helped him assimilate the knowledge and get better control of his powers.

Harry frowned a bit, as he looked at the hologram. "Does this mean we can destroy Darth Sidious?" He asked curiously.

"There is more than one way to eliminate an enemy, with an advisory like Darth Sidious...it will take more precision and delicacy, than with just brute force, my young Apprentice." Dooku replied seriously.

"...I know. I'm just tired of waiting." Harry said with a frown.

"Patience, your time will come." Dooku aid seriously. "Only until after my demise, can you fully reveal yourself, as the being you really are. Anubis. Until then, we must wait." He said calmly. "When I introduce you to Sidious, you will be my Shadow Hand. Not an Apprentice, not another Sith. But my Shadow Hand, is that clear?" Dooku questioned seriously.

"Of course, sir." Harry replied with a slight nod. He understood the rules and necessity for deceit, especially against an adversary such as Sidious.

"I have trained you in everything I know of the Sith, I have put you through terrifyingly brutal exercises. And you have become stronger because of it, you have adapted and embraced your teachings. When I found you, you were but a boy. With a few miniscule abilities and a large Ego." Dooku said, as he looked down towards the teen. "But know, I see a star pupil, who awaits his final tests." He said seriously.

"What is your bidding?" Harry asked as he bowed his head.

Dooku looked down at his apprentice. "Go to the Mustafar System. We have lost communications from one of the droid production facilities. From what i can sense, the Black Suns have gotten a bit too….ambitious with their territory, and have taken one of ours. Go there, eliminate the pirates and reactivate the production facility." He instructed.

Harry slowly nodded. "It will be done, Master." He said seriously, as he stood up.

"Don't get too arrogant. The Black Suns are a formidable enemy if you allow them to be. Do not fail me." Dooku said, before the hologram deactivated.

A slow sad beeping echoed, causing Harry to turn around and look behind him. Behind him was an Astromech Droid. It had a transparent dome with a red on white color scheme.

"Don't worry, Arthree. Just prep the Sparrowhawk, we'll be leaving shortly." Harry said with a sigh, as he held his hand out and a thin, silver, cylindrical object flew into his hand, and he put it onto his belt.

A3-T6 gave out a few drawn out beeps, before its domed head turned a few times, and then rolled off. When Arthree rolled off Harry looked towards a dark grey dresser and walked towards it, before he picked up a small armored gauntlet. He put it on his left wrist, before he turned and left the room.

When he left the room, he passed a window and glanced out of it. Harry looked at the planet he took control of. He didn't really need to take it over or conquer it, as some might've done. The inhabitants of the planet were more than willing to help him out. With his knowledge and abilities, as well as the major Titanium and Trinium deposits that filled this planet, with it being so immense that they sometimes spire from the ground.

Two years ago, Dooku had sent him out to set up a planetary base in which he could start up his army, in which he could fight Sidious' and the Republic's. He chose to take over a system that was right next to his home planet. No one knew it was there and no one actually tried to go into the spiral arm of Wild Space.

With the large Titanium, Trinium deposits, and Deuterium in the oceans. Along with one of the moons around the planet being filled with Helium-3. He was able to use the system to its fullest potential. Along with the inhabitants being completely helpful to him, well, Harbinger was controlling their leader. So they were obligated to help him.

Harry took a few steps back and began to walk down a corridor. The sound of metallic clunking filed the corridor, causing Harry to cast a glance to his side and saw several robots walking by. The were incredibly unique and foreign looking compared to the usual droids the Galaxy was usually filled with.

Physically, they were humanoid. They had unique three fingered hands, their lower legs were bowed backwards, and their curve headpieces gave the appearance of them being hooded. What they shared similar with each other were the single glowing photoreceptors. They seemed to be primarily composed of two materials: a flexible but durable outer shell, and a kind of synthetic muscle tissue.

Harry looked at the six synthetic constructs that had stopped and looked towards him. The flails around their glowing photoreceptor opened a bit, giving the impression they were looking at him inquisitively.

"Father" "Father" "Father" "Father" "Father" "Father" The six said after another.

"Right…" Harry said dryly, as he looked at them. "...Quit talking like that, it's creepy" He said. The six looked at him curiously, as the flaps around their photoreceptor adjusted a bit

Dooku had given him five Lucrehulk-class battleships filled with a few legions of B-1 Battle Droids. Harry honestly thought the B-1s were pretty fucking stupid. They had almost mediocre AI and liked to complain a lot. So Harry took them all apart, and remade and rewrote their systems. He created, what he liked to call the 'Geth'.

Due to the invasion on Naboo, the Trade Federation overhauled their battle droids. With the destruction of the droid control ship, and the entire army being defeated. They recognized the complete design flaw in their droids. But to make and program an AI for each of the millions of battle droids they put out, cost to much. So they made the AI really, really mediocre.

Harry had to completely rewrite the entire AI process and their entire design. Along with their components, chassis and aesthetic design, he did a complete overhaul of their neural network. Effectively, they 'share' their processing power, distributing low-level processes like motor control and visual identification to free up bandwidth for higher reasoning and complex thought. The Geth can't share sensory data, since they aren't a hive mind, but in large groups they have more to think with. An individual geth has only a basic intelligence on par with animal instincts, but in groups they can reason, analyze situations, and make tactical decisions as well as any of the organic races. Each Geth is made up of almost a hundred AI programs, all working in unison with each other, and their robotic constructs are essentially mobile platforms that they interact with.

The five Lucrehulk ships were completely retrofitted and redone to hold thousands of Geth server hubs. to prevent any destruction of the vessels, Harry completely enhanced the specs of the vessel. He utilized his knowledge from Anubis, to power them with an individual ZPM. Anubis knew everything about the Ancients, along with their technology. But he couldn't use it, due to the Ascended beings stopping him. But he could go to locations and areas were he knew he could find Ancient technology, rendering his limitations moot. But now, Harry didn't have those restrictions. He could mass produce ZPMs if he wanted to, so he used a single one to power each of the battleships. The Lucrehulk were enhanced with Asgard-level energy shielding, have an armament of one hundred and sixty four Lantean Pulse defense turrets, four hundred and seventy two Staff Cannons, and forty-eight Quad Turbolaser cannons. Nothing could destroy the vessels without some serious firepower.

Anyway right now there were about two billion Geth on and around the planet, helping him in constructing his fleet, along with the other race.

Harry looked at the six Geth and nodded, before he walked passed them. Eventually he arrived in a hangar inside the structure with the hangar bay doors opening up.

"Hello, baby…" Harry said, as he looked at his personal ship inside the hangar.

Landed inside the hangar was a heavily modified GAT-12 Skipray Blastboat, with its rear wings horizontal with the ground. That was the Sparrowhawk. The power was provided by a miniature neutrino-Ion generator, with the hyperdrive engines being enhanced from being a class two to a point eight. It had a shielding system that was as strong as an Al'kesh's and had a cloaking system as well, letting it become completely invisible. The hull was reinforced with a Titanium/Trinium/Carbon composite, making it incredibly durable, as well as lightweight.

Along with its intense defenses and traveling systems the weapons made it a Capital ship killer. The three medium Ion Cannons, were modified to be Heavy Plasma Cannons. The twin laser cannon turret on top of the vessel was replaced with twin linked class-two Medium Plasma Cannons. The starboard Proton Torpedo launcher was replaced with a 150mm Plasma Cannon, and the port concussion missile launcher was replaced with a Lantean Drone Weapon platform.

Harry had a smirk, as he walked past a few Geth who had fueled up the vessel. After a few minutes, he was inside the Heavy Starfighter. He sat in the cockpit chair and interacted with the controls of the vessel.

The sound of a few high-pitched beeping, followed by a lower drawn out beep, caused Harry to turn and looked at Arthree. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Harry reassured, with the Astromech droid making a depressed beep.

The Sparrowhawk slowly levitated of the ground, with its rear wings turning to vertical position, and the sublight engines ignited, before the vessel took off at incredibly high velocities towards space.

It didn't take long for the Heavily Modified Starfighter to break the atmosphere. As it broke atmosphere, Harry saw the giant ring that wrapped around the planet. He saw on the inner edge of the ring, there were several ships being constructed. Several Munificent-class star frigates and Recusant-class light destroyers.

They were being made with Harry's specifications and his own personal enhancements. Out of the bottom of the giant ring, were several large spikes, which made a large dry dock. Inside the dry dock was a massive disk shaped vessel, with several spikes protruding from the edge.

Harry passed the drydock that was constructing an Anubis Mothership, and continued, passing the cannons that pointed outwards towards space. The large cannons were giant, Magnetic Accelerator Cannons. they numbered in around three hundred, all of them protruding from the outer edge of the ring.

The Magnetic Accelerator Cannons fired a three thousand ton ferric-tungsten round at almost twelve kilometers per second, with each projectile capable of dealing around fifty gigatons of explosive energy. And with their immense power source, they can fire every five seconds. Along with the MAC guns around the ring, it was also covered in hundreds of Hades Cannons. They were basically anti-air direct-energy cannons, which can fire a thin beam of highly energetic particles, or plasma, having an effective range of almost a hundred thousand kilometers.

As the Sparrowhawk passed the massive ring around the planet and its immense defenses, Harry interacted with the control console and engaged the hyperdrive system. The stars began to stretch, before the Skipray Blastboat entered hyperspace.

 **A few hours later, in orbit around Mustafar**

The Sparrowhawk exited hyperspace and entered the lava planet's orbit. Harry leaned back in his chair and looked on the planet, before he looked towards arthree. "See, nothing to worry about." He commented, as the heavy starfighter entered the planes atmosphere.

As the vessel entered the volatile atmosphere, the Sparrowhawk's thin, golden energy shield flared up a bit, before it landed on a small continent, where a droid production facility was located. As the vessel's rear wings turned, begin horizontal and the landing gears deployed, the Sparrowhawk landed on one of the docking pads.

When the Skipray Blastboat landed, several armored and armed men exited the droid production facility. Some of them were humans and some of them were aliens. But they all shared the same Black Sun's armor and illegal weapons.

The upper aft hatch of the vessel opened up, with a black cloaked figure climbing out of the Blastboat. "This area is under the control of the Black Suns, put your hands up." One of the Black Suns pirates said seriously, as the men leveled their weapons at the black cloaked figure.

Slowly the black cloaked figure slowly raised his hands up, he had black long sleeves and gloves. Before the Black Suns could move forward and commandeer the vessel, the cloaked figure closed his fists.

All of the Black Suns pirates suddenly began to choke and cough violently, as blood came out of their mouths. Eventually the pirates collapsed and died, with blood coming out of their mouths.

Harry sighed, as he jumped off his ship and landed on the docking platform. He looked at the dead pirates, before he heard the sound of beeping as R3-T6 rolled out of the ship behind the young teen.

"Stay with the ship, Arthree. Keep the defenses active, I don't want these morons to get into my ship." Harry said seriously, as he adjusted his glasses and his hood, before he continued down a walkway. The Astromech beeped a few times, before he turned around and rolled back to the Sparrowhawk.

"What the hell is that?" One of the Black Suns Pirates questioned, as he looked at the sensor readouts and saw the docked ship. He turned and looked at his charges, before he focused on two armed men."You two, check it out. You four, grab that…" The leader said, as he motioned to a rust colored droid that was deactivated. "...Xizor wants an exotic droid, and I ain't seen anything like it before. It'll be a fine gift and that'll mean a promotion for us all." He said, before the two Black Suns left to deal with the intruder and the other four went to move the droid.

As soon as the two pirates left the room, the sound of their screaming filled the area, as the stumbled and fell back into the room. "What the hell is going on?!" The leader questioned, before he looked to his two subordinates. His eyes went wide when he saw that their eyes were bleeding violently, as the capillaries and blood vessels in their eyes were ruptured.

He turned and looked out the door and saw, down the corridor, was a menacing black cloaked figure walking towards them. He froze when he felt something warm moving down his cheek. He reached up and looked at his fingers, as he touched his face. And froze when he saw it was blood.

Quickly the leader reached forward and sealed the doors and the blast doors of the room sealed up over it. The leader looked towards the stunned four Black Sun's members. "Don't bother with the droid right now, we have to set up an ambush!" He said seriously.

"Can you ambush someone who's trying to get through a blast door?" One of the pirates asked unsure.

"Shut up and fortify our position!" The leader snapped angrily.

Harry stopped and looked at the sealed blast doors in front of him. He glanced around and looked at a small console to the side of the blast door.

He reached out and put his hand on the console, before he concentrated. He opened up his mouth and made a unique sound, sounding like a mixture of a dial-tone, static-like sound.

The Black Suns Pirates inside the room looked around, as all off the screens flickered and the a unique symbol formed on each one. The blast doors opened up, causing the Pirates to tense and level their disruptor weapons at the entrance and exit of the room. Their weapons were telekinetically yanked out of their hands and thrown across the room, as the dark cloaked figure walked in.

As he walked in, the disruptor blasters that were yanked out of the pirates' arms levitated behind him, and leveled at the pirates themselves. The cloaked figure tilted his head, before the disruptor rifles fired and the pirates were killed instantly.

The leader of the pirates stumbled back and looked at the cloaked figure in fear. "W-who are you? He asked fearfully.

" **I am Anubis…** " Harry said in a deep, flanged voice, as he manipulated his own biology to make his voice take on a different effect. "... **I sense your weakness**." He said, as he held his hand out and put it on the Pirate's shoulder.

The leader of the attack group released a yell, as a bright holy white light came from his eyes and mouth, before he collapsed. Harry glanced around and stepped over the dead pirate with his eyes burnt out.

Harry interacted with several consoles, bringing the droid facility back online. He activated the production line and the communications relay, to transmit back to Dooku. Harry glanced around and noticed a deactivated droid near the corpses of the pirates, as well as a few dozens destroyed droids.

He walked up towards the droid and held out a hand, before he put it on the droid's chest. Harry frowned and stepped back. "You're incomplete…" He trailed off, before he held out his other hand, with sparks of electricity crackling off his fingers and shot out, attaching to nearby destroyed droid pieces, which they attached themselves to the droid's chassis. "...Much better." Harry said, as he put his hand on the droid' chest again. "Looked like your actuators are fixed and let's get you back those wiped memories...and...done." Harry muttered.

"Now, I think it's time for you to wake up." Harry said with a bit of a smirk on his face, as he pulled his hood back.

Several lights began to illuminate along the joints of the droid, before the two orange photoreceptors illuminated too.

" _Declaration: Assassination protocols; active. Greetings Master."_ The droid said, looking towards the young teen.

"Hello there, HK-47...Welcome to the team." Harry said with a smirk, looking at the rust colored droid.

* * *

 **Here's a new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything_

 **A few months later**

 _24 BBY/ Kuat system_

Inside the massive drive yards surrounding the planet of Kuat, blaster fire collided with metal walls, creating an array of sparks.

A young teen wearing a republic styled armor weave out of the way of the red bolts of blaster fire. The young teen had disheveled black hair and had dark green eyes, with rectangular rimmed glasses over them.

Harry pressed his back against a metal wall, and used it as cover to protect himself from the blaster fire from the drive yards internal security detail. He looked to his side and saw a humanoid droid with a rust orange colored chassis.

As he took cover, HK-47 held up his left arm and leveled it at the attacking security force. Dozens of yellow bolts of plasma shot out at incredibly fast bursts. HK leveled a Kull Warrior-like Plasma Repeater towards the security detail, firing several bursts of plasma.

"Arthree, I need to you to get the Sparrowhawk ready." Harry said, as he spoke to the armored device on his wrist.

" _Announcement: Die Meatbags!"_ HK announced, as he leveled his plasma repeater at the closest guards, throwing them back at the force of the plasma rounds, while killing them too.

"HK, wrap it up. We need to get out of here. We don't want to fight the entire army here." Harry said seriously, as he looked at his assassin Droid.

" _Correction: I would like to fight an army."_ HK-47 replied.

Harry gave the droid a look. "We don't _need_ to fight an army. Let's go." Harry said, as he turned and quickly moved through the corridors of the dry docks.

HK followed Harry, while laying suppressive fire back towards the guards. The droid stumbled back, as a red blaster bolt collided with his armor, before he leaned forward and fired several more bursts of plasma, from his wrist mounted plasma repeater. HK's Titanium/Carbon/Trinium reinforced armor took the brunt of the attack, letting him counter attack.

Harry took cover and held out a serpent shaped weapon, before he fired a stream of electricity at one of the guards, causing her to fall to the ground. When HK passed him, Harry laid suppressive fire on the guards, while HK paved a way forward.

The two fought their way down the hallways, with HK fighting the heavier group of guards, while Harry dealt with smaller forces. Eventually the two reached an airlock.

Harry looked around and activated a locator beacon. " _Statement: Master I am picking up thirty-three approaching Meatbags on my motion sensors...My circuits are buzzing in anticipation!"_ The droid said in excitement, as he held his left arm up, readying his plasma repeater.

"Whatever floats your boat, you hold off the Kuat Guards, I'll cover our tracks." Harry said seriously, as he reached out and out his hand on a nearby console. HK looked forward, as the guards approached him, before he leveled his weapon out.

After a minute, Harry opened his eyes and sighed to himself. He turned and looked at HK, to see he was surrounded by dozens of dead corpses. "Come on, I wiped out all of the information this station's security systems could've gotten on us." He said seriously, as the airlock behind them opened up.

" _Query: With the meatbags gone and everything situated, can we leave?"_ HK asked curiously.

"Once Arthree beings the ship…" Harry began, before the area shook violently. The young teen and the assassin droid turned and saw the Modified Skipray Blastboat outside of the second airlock door.

" _Dry Commentary: It seems that stupid little droid, is the master of Comedic Timing."_ HK commented dryly.

Harry gave the assassin droid a look, before he looked at his ship docking with the airlock. "Quit picking on Arthree, and let's go." He said seriously, as he opened the outer airlock and entered his vessel.

As soon as the rust orange colored assassin droid entered the heavily modified starfighter, Harry took control of the ship and it unattached itself from the massive space station that was around Kuat.

The Sparrowhawk picked up speeds and flew away from the station, as several volleys of bright green lasers fired at the vessel, with only one shot actually hitting it. When one of the green lasers hit the vessel, it collided with a thin, semi-transparent golden energy shield. Before any of the fighters deployed could engage the ship, the Skipray Blastboat slowed for a moment, before it entered hyperspace.

Harry leaned back in his chair and sighed to himself in relief. The sound of several beeps, caused the fifteen year old to turn around and look at Arthree.

" _Agreement: The pestering, annoying little droid is right. Query: What was the point of this mission, Master?"_ HK asked.

Harry smirked, as he held up his hand over his armored wrist gauntlet, before he tapped several buttons on it, and then swiped his hand to the area in front of him. In front of him a bright hologram of a ship formed. It had a thin, arrowhead shape.

"For the designs of my new Flagship." Harry said with a smirk.

" _Observation: That vessel must be over nineteen kilometers long...Statement: The largest ship I have ever seen."_ HK said.

"Yes. Someone a few months ago, put in the designs for the Republic Venator's prototype successor. Along with that, someone anonymously paid that person to come up with larger, stronger, more terrifying design for a ship...and I took the designs for myself." He said, as he looked at the hologram. "I took the designs for the Executor-Class Dreadnought." Harry said with a smirk, as he looked at the ship. "...of course, I'll add my own personal modifications to the ship." He added.

HK and R-3 looked at the Executor-Class Dreadnought, before the astromech slowly beeped. "Don't be such a downer." Harry said, looking at the red-on-white droid.

Harry turned when he heard his communicator beep, causing him to stand up and walked around the small interior of his ship, since it could carry a few people, he had enough room to move around, and bring HK and R-3 with him. When the teen touched communicator, the holographic visage of Dooku appeared.

"...What are you wearing?" Dooku questioned with a frown, noticing Harry's republic armor.

Harry glanced down at the armor, before he shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I was running something. What do you need, Maser?" He asked, looking at the elder Dark Jedi.

Dooku didn't look amused, but didn't press the matter. "I have a final mission for you, My Young Apprentice." He said seriously.

Harry's attention was fully take now, as he looked towards the hologram. "My….Final mission…" He said to himself.

"Go to Coruscant, I'll transmit you the precise coordinates. You'll meet someone there, who will help you in your mission. Don't disappoint me." Dooku said seriously, before the hologram deactivated.

Harry sat down in the chair of the cockpit, and then leaned back. "...My final mission...No more going to Hoth and surviving there for months or on Sullist...No more training." He said to himself in relief.

" _Statement: It seems you're going to reach your primary function, Master."_ HK commented, before R-3 beeped, causing the rust orange colored Assassin Droid looked towards the astromech " _Oh shut up you depressing droid."_ He said angrily. The astromech turned his domed head and gave off a slow, depressed beep.

"Quit fighting you two…" Harry said with a frown, as he turned in the chair and interacted with the console in front of him.

The Skipray Blastboat dropped out of hyperspace in space, before it turned against and faced the Galactic Center. It drifted forward and entered hyperspace.

 **A few hours later, at Coruscant**

On a docking platform floating, was a saucer-shaped ship with a star-pod mounted command pod. A YT-2400 light freighter was on a docking platform, before a female sighed in annoyance. Standing at the exit ramp of the light freighter, stood a young woman.

She had her arms crossed and was glaring out towards the flying traffic of speeders in the sky. She wore cyan colored Mandalorian armor over a black flight suit. The armor itself wasn't that bulky and showed her feminine figure.

Her full-faced helmet was different from the traditional T-shaped visor most Mandalorian armors had. The helmet had one small golden colored visor that resembled a pair of sunglasses. The mouth-guard appeared long and thick with an added 'hole' in the center of the mouthpiece, and it seemed that it is actually part of the helmet. The top of the helmet, was more rounded as well. The mouth guard rounded, shaped, and cupped into a circular black piece in front of the mouth that formed the aforementioned 'hole'.

She looked around and looked at the empty space on the dock. "..This old man better pay me, what he said he would…" She muttered to herself with annoyance.

Violent winds kicked up, causing the armored woman to look up and she saw a Skipray Blastboat landing, with the rear wings turning and using the wings itself as landing gear. She watched, unimpressed as a teenager wearing republic armor got out of the ship.

"You're late." She said with annoyance.

"So sue me, Princess." Harry said uncaringly, as he looked the female Mandalorian up and down. "So, you're the person that's supposed to help me." He commented. "You don't look like much." Harry said with a bit of a smirk, causing the cyan armored Mandalorian to tilt her head towards him, giving him the impression she was glaring at him through her visor.

"You don't know who I am or what I'm capable of." She said menacingly, that might've scared the hell out of a lot of people.

Harry walked passed her and looked up the ramp of her ship. "No, I don't and I sure as hell don't care." He replied callously, as he looked into the ship. "So what's this mission supposed to be?" He asked, as he looked back at her.

The female Mandalorian pushed herself off her ship, and pulled out a holographic recorder. "The old guy told me to give this to you." She said with her face hidden by her helmet, so he couldn't see any facial expressions.

Harry reached out and took the recorder from her, with the Mandalorian stepped back and crossed her arms again. The teen activated the recorder, with a holographic form of Dooku appearing.

"I need you to infiltrate the Jedi Temple, inside I will need you to wipe out all records and data files on the Kamino system. Ms. Vizla here, has done heavy surveillance on the Jedi Temple and knows all of the entry points to the temple are. She will guide you through it, and you will do the rest." Dooku said, before the hologram deactivated.

The female Mandalorian looked at Harry and frowned behind her helmet. "Let's go. I don't want to spend more time in this place, than I have to." She said irritated.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Harry said mockingly, as he unclasped the republic armor around his chest and tossed it aside. He and the female Mandalorian turned and looked at the Jedi Temple.

Harry looked at the female Mandalorian. "I sense some vindictiveness coming from you." He commented.

She turned and looked at him, with her posture giving him the impression that she was glaring at him. "Are you some kind of Jedi?" She asked with a lot of anger in her voice.

"No...Just a guy who can use that force." Harry replied uncaringly, before he looked at the temple. "Let's go." He said, getting a quick nod from the armored warrior.

Around an hour or so later, Vizla looked around and frowned behind her helmet, as she looked at the security detail of the Jedi Temple. When she saw the security probes levitate away, she jumped up and activated her jetpack and launched herself onto one of the higher platforms of the Jedi Temple, landing on the entrance of a vent.

The sound of a thump, causing the female Mandalorian to turn around and saw Harry crouching, as he landed where she landed. He foregone the republic-Kuat security armor, wearing a Padawan's robes.

Harry reached up and pulled the hood of the robes over his head. He looked up and saw the female Mandalorian reach out and rip the vent out of the wall and rested it on the wall. When she moved it out of the way, Harry entered the vent.

When he entered the vent, Vizla entered it too and grabbed onto the edge of the vent bars and pulled them back in front of the vent hole, and sealed it up. The two moved through the vent, before they stopped at a ray shield.

"The old guy said you could get through any form of electronics. Get passed that, and I can guide you through the rest." The female Mandalorian said seriously, as she held her armored gauntlet up, with 3-D holographic map of the temple activating, with two red dots to show where they were.

"Tch, I can get passed this." Harry said with a smirk.

"I don't care about _if_ you can do it. I just don't want to get killed, because you were incompetent." She said callously.

Harry scowled and looked at the ray shield. "...Incompetent my ass, Bitch." He muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" The female Mandalorian snapped.

"...Good…" Harry said uncaringly, as he reached out and touched the walls around the area, in which the ray shields were projecting. He closed his eyes and frowned, before the ray shields flickered and deactivated.

"How'd you do that?" She asked unsure, not knowing about what he did to turn the shields off.

Harry just gave her a look. "I just told them to turn off." He said uncaringly, before he crawled deeper into the vent.

"...What a wierdo…" The female Mandalorian muttered to herself, as she looked at the map of the Temple.

"...What a stupid bitch…" Harry said to himself, as he crawled through the temple's vents.

A few minutes later, Harry arrived at the end of the vents, arriving at the internal cooling and heating system of the Jedi Temple. He put his foot against the vent and slowly pushed, before he pushed the vent bars out of the wall, and then slowly slid it to the side.

Harry slowly crawled out of the ventilation shaft and stood up and adjusted his cloak. The teen moved through the temple, with Vizla giving him directions on where to go.

"Take a left…" She said, causing the teen to stop and turn left, and entered the Jedi Temple archives, which seemed to be filled with glowing blue book cases.

Harry glanced around, as he heard an annoyed growl over his COM. "Is something wrong?" He asked dryly.

"So many unsuspecting Jedi in one place…" Vizla muttered over the COM. "...A well placed Tactical nuke could take them all out…" She said to herself.

Harry blinked few times, before he slowly shook his head. ' _Crazy psychotic bitch.'_ He thought to himself. He walked through the library and sat down at a console, before he sighed to himself and began to interact the with it.

"Are you alright?" An elderly woman asked, looking at the young teen.

"A-ah, y-yeah, Master." Harry said in a shy manner, not fearful, but like he didn't want to take up someone's time.

"What're you looking for?" She asked.

"W-well, you see. I was taken in from Tatooine, and i've heard some not so nice things about it. I wanted to see what my home world was like, and well...I'm not really good with computers." Harry admitted.

The old lady nodded, before she pressed several buttons on the console and the entire screen changed, showing the map of the galaxy and showing the desert planet. "There you go, if you need anything else, just ask." She said, before she walked away.

Harry's nervous smile vanished and he sighed and looked at the monitor. "What the hell was that?" Vizla questioned over the COM.

"It's called acting, learn it." He said sarcastically.

"But you sounded like a bitch." She commented.

"I have to admit, it was a bit romantic." He said to himself, before he change the location from Tatooine to Kamino, which wasn't that far away relatively. He reached out and put his hand on the console and closed his eyes, before he told the machines and every machine it was hooked up to, to forget the information on Kamino.

After a few seconds, all the information was wiped out of the system, with Harry leaning back and sighing in relief. Harry slowly stood up and headed out of the archive, but was stopped when he bumped into someone.

"Ow, watch where our going." A female voice said, causing Harry to look down and saw an orange skinned alien girl on the ground.

"S-sorry, I'm new here…I was j-just visiting here from the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine." Harry said nervously, as he made sure his hood was up.

Ahsoka stood up and picked up some of her things, and sighed. "Just watch where you're going next time, newbie." She said, before she looked at the teen in front of her and tilted her head. "What's your name? I'm Ahsoka Tano." She said with a nod.

"..James." Harry replied, using his middle name.

"Interesting name…" She began, before she leaned forward, trying to see his face behind his hood.

Harry leaned back and kept his hood over his face. "Sorry, bookish types like me don't like to looked at." He insisted. "Sorry for knocking you down, Ms." He said nervously, and walked passed the Jedi Padawan.

"It's fine, why don't you stick around. I can show you around the place." Ahsoka offered.

"I-It's alright. My Master will want to know where I am." Harry said as he quickly left the corridor, causing the Jedi Padawan to tilt her head.

"What an interesting guy...I wonder why the force was buzzing around him…" Ahsoka said to herself, as she entered the archive. She couldn't feel anything dark from him or light, it was like the force was staticing off him.

Harry was quickly walking through the corridors, as he passed several younglings and Padawans. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Where are you heading, young Padawan?" A deep male voice said, causing the teen to turn around and glance up, and saw the jedi Master Mace Windu standing behind him.

"I was just heading to the restroom, Master." Harry said humbly, as he bowed his head slightly. "I-I know where it is Sir, Masted-sir." He said in a quick tone, like he was nervous, but only because he didn't want to be seen as dependent.

Mace raised an eyebrow. "You're not from around here, are you?" He asked with a frown. Not sensing anything wrong with the teen. In fact he seemed to be decently strong in the force, but there was no light or dark to the force around him. It felt electrical, or static-like if he could describe it.

"W-well, I am visiting from an Enclave... " Harry began.

Mace slowly nodded, before the teen could finish. "I thought so, the bathrooms are the other direction, by the way." He added.

Harry turned and walked in that direction. "I-I knew that, I just got turned around, is all." He said sheepishly.

"Right." Mace said, as he turned around and walked away.

"Smooth." Vizla complimented over the COM.

"...Thanks." Harry muttered, before he turned the corner and glanced around. "I'll need another route out." He admitted.

In the ventilation shaft, The female Mandalorian looked at the 3-D map and frowned behind her helmet. "Any route here is filled with Jedi and with your stupid luck, you'll be intercepted by half a dozen Jedi on the way." She said with some irritation in her voice.

Harry scowled. "Well get me the fastest route to you, it's not like I can walk out the front door." He said sarcastically.

Vizla glanced up and then back to the map. "Why not?" She asked.

"What?" Harry said with a sigh.

"Why can't you walk out the front door? They think you're a Jedi, why can't you leave like one?" She asked curiously.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, as he leaned his head back and bumped it against a wall. "...That's so fucking stupid." He said.

"...Then stay in the temple forever." Vizla replied coolly.

"It's so stupid, it might work." Harry added, getting a smirk from the female Mandalorian. "It's so stupid, I'm not surprised you came up with it, Primitive." He added, wiping the smirk off the woman's face.

After a few minutes of navigating his way through the Jedi and eventually out of the Jedi Temple itself. After a kilometer of walking, Harry shed the Padawan Robes and let them fall. The sound of an ignited engine filled his ears, causing him to turn and saw the female Mandalorian land right next to him.

"Is the mission complete?" She questioned seriously.

Harry gave her a look. "Does it look like it's done." He said sarcastically.

"Don't be a Nerfherder." She replied mockingly, giving him a look through her visor.

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced away. He pulled out a holo-card from his pocket and held it out towards the cyan armored Mandalorian. "...Ever consider doing business again?" He questioned.

She looked down towards the card and raised an eyebrow behind her helmet, before she gave him a look. "Will your missions usually involve messing the Jedi over?" She asked curiously.

"Generally." Harry replied with a shrug.

She reached out and took the card, before she put it in a pouch of her utility belt. She glanced away. "Consider us business partners, if your credits are good." She said.

"...Harry." He stated.

"Hmph, Pyrrha." The cyan armored Mandalorian replied. Harry gave her a nod, before the two headed to the docking platforms where their ships were, and went their separate ways for now.

 **A few weeks later**

 _Groombridge 1830 system_ **/** _29.7 light-years away from the Sol System in the Wild Space of the Galaxy's spiral arm_

In orbit around a large water planet, was a ship with the basic design of a massive disc-shape surrounded by numerous spikes protruding from the vessel's edges. The Anubis Mothership was in high orbit, with Harry sitting in the throne chair behind the controls of the vessel..

The sound of metallic clanking echoed, causing Harry to turn and look at the wall, and saw a dark grey Replicator Spider with golden lines illuminating the areas in between the blocks, holding it together. Harry looked at Harbinger and looked back out the viewport of the vessel.

Harbinger made several metallic grinding sounds as he flapped his dorsal flippers, while he crawled closer towards the teen. "There's something I sense here. A lot of somethings." Harry admitted, as he looked down towards the watery planet.

Harry looked towards the beings that were manning the controls of his ship. The beings resembled human-sized bipedal insects with a chitinous exoskeletons, two anterior pairs of what appear to be vestigial limbs, four eyes, and a distinct, large, tapering head along with fully developed wings.

They were what he liked to call, The Collectors. They were the race that inhabited the planet that he had taken control of. They were an advanced race of unique aliens. But instead of exploring outwards like most species didn't, they stayed on their planet and experimented on themselves, wanting to turn themselves into the 'apex being'. So after some 'extensive genetic rewrite' including three fewer chromosomes, reduced heterochromatin structure, and the elimination of superfluous 'junk' sequences.

When Harry arrived, he had Harbinger take the role of their leader and has complete control over them and their General. The Collectors themselves are similar to mindless drones, and lack any form of culture. The Collectors show no concern for self-preservation, and will die in battle even if their fight is completely pointless. And their intelligence, military, fighting tactics and weapons systems are quantum leaps compared to the B1 battle droids or most of the droids and militarizes out there in the Galaxy. Added to the fact that was almost nine billion Collectors total, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Harry looked at the Collectors manning the controls of the ship. "Bring us closer." He said seriously, causing one of the Collectors to reply with an insect-like clicking.

In orbit the Anubis Mothership drifted closer towards the planet. Harry closed his eyes and expanded his senses, trying to feel what was off about the planet. "There're almost a few million creatures in the depths of those waters...They're asleep...hibernating." Harry said.

Harry opened his eyes and looked a bit surprised, before he turned and looked at Harbinger. "From what I can tell, this species is incredibly intelligent, but they lack any form of motivation to move beyond their planet." He said.

Harbinger crawled closer towards him and made several clicking sounds. "Yes, their potential is wasted." Harry agreed, before Harbinger hopped up and landed in the teen's lap. The Replicator made several more tiny metallic-like sounds, as it looked up at its creator.

"Use the process I used to create your mind, on them?" Harry asked in surprise, before he shook his head. "...I can't commit genocide." He said to himself. He may have been fifty percent Anubis, but he recognized that as a fauxpas.

Harbinger flapped his dorsal flippers, as he chattered in a robotic tone. "You would do it yourself, for me, so I wouldn't have to." Harry said in surprise, as he looked at the Replicator.

The Replicator made a loud, happy chirp, as he crawled forward and pushed his 'face' into Harry's hand. Harry had a small smile and nodded. "You're such a daddy's boy." He said to himself, before he nodded. "Alright. If you can do it." He said seriously, with Harbinger flapping his dorsal wings and hopping off Harry's lap.

On the water planet below, millions of upon millions of hibernating creatures laid below the ocean depths. under the oceans were massive sea creatures, which seemed to resemble cuttlefish. They had several tentacle-like appendages extend below the body and from the sides, they were covered in bony, heavily ridged plates. As the sea creatures rested under water, were unaware of the fates that awaited them.

 **Two months later**

 _Lambda Serpentis system/ 38.3 light-years from the Sol System_

In the system, several hyperspace windows opened up, before an Anubis Mothership, A Lucrehulk-class Battleship, several Munificent-class star frigates and a large, unique vessel exited the hyperspace window.

The unique vessel was almost three kilometers long. It had a cuttlefish design, with a bulky semi-cylindrical body, a tapering plate over the rear and four tentacle-like 'legs' or arms extending from its front end, in addition to six jointed legs extending from its body. It also had multiple glowing yellow eyes, with golden illuminated lines showing at the area where the metal plates met up.

Harry sat in the commanding chair of the Anubis-styled Mothership, as he and his small grouping of ships headed towards the main planet in the system.

He glanced out of the view-port of the bridge, glancing at the massive vessel next to his. He looked at Harbinger, before he looked down towards the planet and had a smirk on his face.

With the Cosmic Knowledge of the Universe, granted to him by Anubis, he was able to help Harbinger use the 'Leviathan' race, in a useful manner. Harbinger 'melted' the Leviathans down to there basic components by dissecting them down to an atomic level. The data from their minds were uploaded into Harbinger's neural network, storing the knowledge and essence of the entire race.

" _ **Father, this is the location of the 'Gree' species. They were an advanced race in the known Galaxy, but seemed to have regressed to this colony."**_ Harbinger spoke in a deep and almost angry, male synthetic voice into the COM system of Harry's ship.

Harry frowned and nodded. After dealing with the Leviathans and Harbinger reaching the pinnacle of of his construction, he sent out several probes in a close radius of his 'home base'. He had them searching for moderate-to-advanced races of aliens/humans. And it seems he found a few.

On his shoulder a unique, Replicator with red lines connecting the blocks rested. "What do you think, Kali?" Harry asked, as he glanced at the Replicator.

The unique replicator made an aggressive hissing sound, causing Harry to nod. "So you have this one." He said with a wide grin, as he reached up and affectionately rubbed the robotic-insectoid. Harry looked back out towards the water planet out on the view-screen of his vessel.

' _Harbinger and now Kali are set...now all I need is to get Nazara updated, then I can go to Korriban to search for some Sith Artifacts.'_ Harry thought with a smirk. He liked Dooku's teachings, sure. But he wanted to find the teachings of a true Sith Lord, one of the older, obscure ones.

 **A few months later, near the end of 24 BBY**

In orbit around Korriban, four massive and unique vessels approached the deescalate and barren planet, once home to the Sith and the Sith Order. Three of the vessels looked similar, looking like massive sea-creatures, while the fourth one looked like a disc with spikes protruding from the edge.

The Anubis Mothership turned and leveled its underside towards the planet, while the three Sovereign-Class Reapers took point around the Mothership.

In the edge of the settlement of Dreshdae, an intense light formed and dimmed, revealing Harry and HK. "Kee an eye out for any... _locals"_ Harry said advised seriously, as he glanced at his Assassin Droid.

" _Statement: Armed and Ready, Master."_ HK replied, as he held a blaster rifle.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, before he felt the power of the world. The dark grip the world had on...everything in its vicinity. He disregarded it. He really didn't care much for the Sith Teachings or their religion in general. Just like the Jedi, they were incredibly flawed and hypocritical.

The Sith were so focused on being 'Free' of the chains of everything, but they always enslaved and bound everyone else. He never understood why Sith always turned out to be tyrants. It was probably because most people who became Sith were bad people before they were Sith, and had deeper intentions than they themselves knew. Lots of Sith were evil, manipulative people, who just wanted more power and to rule everything.

Which is why he hated Palpatine, of course he was raised to be his killer. But he just thought Palpatine was a megalomaniac asshole, who just wanted to rule. He liked his Master Dooku, who, despite his ways and approach. Didn't want to rule the galaxy or slaughter a bunch of people for shits and giggles. Dooku just wanted to help the Galaxy, seeing the Jedi as flawed.

Harry knew people would call him a hypocrite for what he did to complete Harbinger, Kali and Nazara. But he never killed the spaces they required for pleasure, he didn't see it as wasting lives or any of the sort. They weren't callously wasted, they still lived on through his creations. But the Sith before him bombarded planets for fun, or because they were upset. He could never understand how someone could be so wasteful.

That's why Harry admired one Sith Lord, among all others. Darth Nihilus. Despite who he was, what he did, the planets and species he destroyed. It wasn't a waste. Darth Nihilus didn't have a dozen of plans, he didn't go out of his way to manipulate people, choosing to deal with problems by his own power. He used the force to devour the power of worlds and species, he was The Lord of Hunger. He tore a ship from a Mass Shadow and used his own force power to keep it running, despite it's damage. He was the darkness in which all life died. He cared nothing for the Sith or the Jedi, he was just a force of hunger that did what he wanted to satisfy his hunger.

From the tales Harry heard, Nihilus was absolutely terrifying. Unlike Voldemort, the man who terrified a nation into fearing to say his name. The Galaxy feared to even _think_ of Nihilus, thinking those thoughts it'd draw him towards them.

Harry looked at the entrance of the run down and abandoned Sith Academy at the end of Dreshde. He reached out with his senses again and ignored the dark pull of the planet, and searched for 'beacons' so to speak.

When a Sith left an artifact and a Holocene, they imbued it with a lot of their energy. All he had to do was find energy that was different from the planet's natural dark energy.

After a second, Harry's eyes opened and he looked at the run down Sith Academy. "Come on." He said, as he walked towards the Academy. HK didn't reply, but followed his Master, holding his blaster rifle.

A few minutes later, the two arrived at the entrance of the academy. Harry held his hand up and casually swiped it at the large, stone door of the building. The large stone door flew open, revealing an ancient cript.

" _Commentary: It seems like only yesterday when my original Master took me here, it was filled with Meatbags needing to be properly taught the fine techniques in the art of killing."_ HK commented.

Harry glanced at the rust colored droid. "So you know the lay out of this place?" He asked.

" _Answer: Of course."_ HK replied.

Harry nodded. "Take me around here, I sense something in here. It's dark, and it seems to be deep in this place." He informed.

HK nodded and walked forward, leading his master throughout the Academy. Eventually the two reached about the center of the building, where the 'teacher' of the academy once resided. Harry looked in the quarters of the area, before he glanced around.

" _Commentary: I remember where the teacher wanted my old Master to prove his worth as a Sith Student, and I suggested to slaughter everyone in the building. A shame my Master went with a subtle approach. Raiding nearby tombs for their treasure, like some common Grave-Robber."_ HK said.

Harry nodded. "If he did raid nearby tombs, he could've found whatever I'm sensing and brought it to this 'teacher', and he brought it here." He commented with a thoughtful nod, before he held his hand out.

One of the containers in the room tore itself open, telekinetically and an almost crystal-like object flew into his hand. Harry looked at the object and tilted his head curiously. "A Sith Holocron, interesting." He commented.

Harry looked at the Sith inscriptions along the Holocron and made an amazed look. "...Tulak Hord's Holocron." He said, before he grinned fully and chuckled to himself. " _The_ Lord of Hate, the Master of Gathering Darkness...This is going to be grand." He admitted.

" _Query: Who is that?"_ HK questioned curiously.

"He was a legendary light saber duelist. He was the greatest lightsaber duelist of any Sith Lord to date." Harry said with a wide grin. His skill was consiered remarkable even in his time, when many ture lightabermasters lived. If Palpatine, Dooku, Yoda or Windu were to face this Ancient Sith Lord in Combat, they would learn that they were children playing with toys in compared to the old Master." Harry informed.

" _Commentary: Now you have access to his teachings."_ HK commented.

"Mhmhmhm, I know." Harry said with a grin, as his dark green eyes gleaned maliciously, before he pocketed the Holocron. "It's a shame Nihilus didn't get a tomb or had a Holocron, it makes sense though. He wouldn't have cared." He commented, as he looked at HK. "Come on, I founded what I was looking for." He admitted, as he walked passed the Assassin Droid, with HK following.

 **Two Years Later (** _Geonosis, 22 BBY_ **)**

In the catacombs of a Geonosian hive, a young man was held suspended in ray shields. Obi-wan frowned, as he watched Count Dooku leave him in his cell.

Dooku walked through a hallway, before he stopped when he saw a cloaked figure leaning against a wall. "Watch Kenobi, I don't want him to escape." He instructed.

" _ **Of course, Sir."**_ A deep voice, with a distinct flanging affect.

"Don't use that voice with me, Harry." Dooku said seriously.

"Tch, jeez. Such a buzz-kill." Harry said with a sigh. "Fine, I'll watch the Jedi. You owe me though..." He began, causing Dooku to narrow his eyes. "…you see, it's kinda embarrassing..." Harry admitted, as he rubbed he back of his neck. "...V-Vizla..." He began.

"The bounty hunter." Dooku stated.

"Y-Yeah..." Harry said evasively, as he glanced around. "She's been complaining about how hard it was to get modified weapons. And I was wondering, with your...reach. Could you, ah, possibly, maybe...help her out." He said.

Dooku just looked at Harry dryly. "Why would you care?" He questioned.

"W-Well, I don't care." Harry said forcefully.

Dooku didn't looked convinced at all. "...Right." He commented. "You've been paying for her services since Coruscant, haven't you?" He questioned.

"Well, technically, not really." Harry said with a shrug. "She said I since I'm on her 'loyal customers' list, I get her services for free. It's been like that for the past year." He admitted.

Dooku withheld a sigh. Bounty Hunters didn't have 'loyal customers' lists, in fact he knew personally no Mandalorian would ever do that. It was obvious his apprentice and the bounty hunter were possibly involved with each other. Especially with what his apprentice was trying to convince him to do. He really didn't care.

"Tell you what, watch Kenobi and I'll make sure your bounty hunter is well armed in the future." Dooku said.

"Thanks..." Harry said, as he turned and headed towards the cell, before he stopped. "...C-can you make sure Pyrrha doesn't know I did it?" He asked.

"...Sure." Dooku said with a tone of apathy, as he walked away. Though he was a bit surprised that the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter gave her name out. It took months of digging to get Jango's name.

The sound of a door sliding open, caused Obi-Wan to look forward. A figure walked into the room. It was a male figure wearing black clothes, with a black cloak that clung and wrapped around his form, with a hood up.

"And you're supposed to be?" Obi-Wan asked.

" _ **I am Anubis."**_ The cloaked figure said, as he raised his head, revealing a helmet. The face-plate was bone white which resembled a Ubese bounty hunter mask with a Mandalorian style T-bar visor. The armor also appeared to include some type of breathing apparatus. " _ **And you are Obi-Wan, I've heard so much about you."**_ Harry commented.

"Good things, I hope." Obi-Wan replied.

" _ **Humor? I like that, it's rare in this day and age."**_ Harry commented, as he walked around the trapped Jedi.

"So, are you Dooku's apprentice?" Obi-Wan asked.

" _ **Are you certain that I'm not his master?"**_ Harry asked.

"…Are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

" _ **No, I'm just messing with you."**_ The cloaked figure said. " _ **See, humor for humor."**_ He commented.

"Hilarious." Obi-Wan said dryly.

" _ **Oh, catty."**_ Harry said mockingly. " _ **So, what's a lone Jedi, doing all the way out here, in the outer-rim?"**_ He asked curiously.

"I was tracking a Bounty Hunter named Jango Fett, heard of him?" Obi-Wan asked.

Harry shrugged. " _ **I know lots of things, and the Galaxy is a large place. But I don't know of an Fett on this planet. The locals don't trust someone of his...profession."**_ He admitted. Jango was the person who also hunted creatures for trophies, the Genosians weren't to fond of him. Dooku had to keep the locals and Jango at a distance.

"What's your angle?" Obi-wan questioned.

" _ **Angle? I have no angle. I just don't like the Jedi...or the hypocrisy of the Republic."**_ Harry replied.

"Hypocrisy?" Obi-Wan asked.

" _ **You know, you Jedi are all the same. 'Balance, Justice, Good, Light'. I'm not sure you realize, balance means there has to be an equal and opposite form to the equation. For every Jedi there is, there must be an opposite Sith. Justice? Justice is only a point of view, and who made you you Judge, Jury and Executioner?"**_ Harry questioned, as he stopped walking around Obi-Wan and looked directly at the young man.

" _ **Good? It's an illusion that's an instinctual desire to lessen the agony of your short existence. The Jedi shouldn't be focused on what's 'Good', but what's 'Right'. And as to the 'Light' side of everything, you must realize that there has to be darkness for light to exist."**_ Harry spoke seriously.

Obi-Wan glance down and frowned, before he looked at Harry. "I'm done talking." He informed.

Harry scowled behind his mask and glared at the Jedi for not listening to what he had to say. " _ **So what's the line? 'Saving people, protecting the Republic'. Well, I think, the people you save and protect are how you justify your pathetic lives. The celibacy, the cut off from emotions, the pain you put your families through."**_ Harry said angrily. " _ **The one thing that allows you to sleep at night- the one thing is knowing those folks are out there. Still out there. Happy and healthy because of you. You great, big bloody heroes! They're your life's work and I'm going to rip it apart. Piece by piece. Because I can. Because you can't stop me. Because when they're all gone, what will you have left?"**_ Harry said vindictively, as he scowled at the Jedi.

Obi-Wan felt the dark, electrical power radiating off the cloaked being, before he turned around and his black cloak flared out, as he left the room. When he was gone, Obi-Wan released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Harry stepped out of the cell and stopped, before he sighed and leaned against the wall next to the entrance. "...I hate idiots." He muttered to himself, as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

 **A few days later, In the Execution Arena**

Standing on an upper area, overlooking the Arena, Harry stood wearing his usual dark cloaked attire, at Dooku's side and slightly behind his Master. At Harry's side was Viceroy Gunray, with his associates next to him. Near the exit of the overlooking area, Jango stood guard. Standing behind Harry was a rust colored droid, and the Archduke Geononsian on Dooku's other side.

" _ **It seems you're finally going to kill one woman, Gunray...progress."**_ Harry said in a mocking tone, causing Jango to scowl behind his helmet.

"Are you, mocking me?!" Gunray demanded.

" _ **Oh no, no, no, no, I'm just making fun of you to toughen you up."**_ Harry replied.

Gunray scowled and clenched his fists. "If you weren't..." He began, before he felt an unseen force grip around his neck.

" _ **If I wasn't...what?"**_ Harry asked darkly, as he turned and cast a sideways glance at the green skinned alien. Gunray felt his heart jump a few beats, when he saw a glowing green eye gleaning through the black visor of the terrifying visage of his mask. " _ **A Tip, Gunray. Don't piss off a Sith, you'll live, oh, so much longer..."**_ Harry began.

"Anubis." Dooku said seriously, causing Gunray to gasp in relief as he rubbed his neck.

" _ **Apologizes Master, it's simply my combative nature. If he wished the senator dead...I would've made it so. I felt, demonstrating my abilities would...enlighten him."**_ Harry admitted, before he looked at Gunray. " _ **As your Shadow Hand, Master. I feel I should be able to help out your allies when it's required, aren't I right, Gunray?"**_ He asked in a deep, flanging voice.

"R-Right, yes!" Gunray quickly said.

" _Observation: Master, I feel confident enough to say, I'm amazed at your cruelty towards our allies. It bodes incredibly well for your treatment of our enemies."_ HK said, getting a wicked grin from Harry from behind his helmet.

Harry listened silently as the Archduke Sun Rit speak in to he crowd at the arena, before Poogle added to it. The grin on Harry's face increased as he saw three beasts enter the arena.

" _ **A Nexu and an Acklay...That's bloody wicked, Master. How come you never got me one of them?"**_ Harry asked. He always had a soft spot for cats and snakes, and the Nexu was a super-alien cat. He always wanted one. Dooku didn't even dignify that with a response.

The execution itself was playing out, not as Gunray planned. Padme had climbed up on top of the stone pillar she was chained to, while Anakin and Obi-Wan were 'fighting' their respective beasts. The Nexu climbed up he pillar, and clawed at Padme's back, before she whacked it off with the chain. She eventually undid the cuffs that bound her and jumped off the pillar and landed onto the Reek, with Anakin, and was joined by Obi-Wan.

"Foul! She can't do that! Shot her or something!" Gunray announced, getting a look from Harry and HK.

Even more went wrong, with the three Anakin taming the Reek and it attacking the Nexu. "This isn't how it's supposed to be! Jango, finish her off!" Gunray snapped.

Dooku motioned for the bounty hunter to stay put. "Patience, Viceroy. She will die." He informed.

Harry glanced at Gunray, before he glanced at the young Boba Fett, who was looking over the balcony see what was going on. The Shadow Hand looked back over the balcony to see a small group of Droidekas roll up towards the Reek, Jedi and Senator and deployed. They stopped, as the Droidekas surrounded the beast and the 'criminals'.

Harry inclined his head a bit, when he heard the sound of footsteps behind them. A loud snap-hissing sound filled the air, causing the group in the over-watch to turn around and look at the entrance, to see Mace Windu standing there, holding a purple lightsaber to Jango's neck.

"Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us." Dooku commented.

"This party's over." Windu replied.

Harry glanced around and noticed dozens of blue and green lights illuminating across the massive arena, in the seats and on the ground.

"Brave, but foolish, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered." Dooku informed.

"I don't think so." Windu replied seriously, before the sound of metallic clanking came from the exit of the over-look, with several B-2 Battle Droids coming up, before they fired a barrage of blasters at the Jedi Master.

Windu quickly went to block them, only for Jango to light him on fire from one of his wrist mounted flame throwers. Mace Windu fell down to the arena, with the other Jedi Knights and Masters.

" _ **Master?"**_ Harry asked, as he glanced at the elder man, only for Dooku to shake his head in a negative, getting a scowl from the Shadow Hand.

The battle continued on, before a Jedi Knight landed on the over-watch. The Jedi Knight stumble back, as a red blaster bolt from Jango collided with him. Before the Jedi Knight could react, he was forced to his knees by an unseen force and a black gloved hand was put on his head.

The Jedi's eyes lit up with an intense holy white light, with his mouth and nose giving of a similar light. The light dimmed, revealing the alien's eyes were burnt out and fell lifeless. Harry stood behind the Jedi and lowered his hand, while HK picked up the Jedi and tossed him over the edge.

As the battle carried on, Jango entered the fray, but was killed by Mace Windu, causing Harry to scowl, while Dooku looked away. Harry turned and looked towards the shadows Boba was standing in, before he crossed his arms and looked over the balcony of the over-watch.

He uncrossed his arms and reached out with one hand, putting it on the young boy's shoulder. Boba was frozen, looking at his father in the arena. Boba looked down and then turned, looking towards the masked Shadow Hand. Harry turned and glanced down towards the kid, before he gripped Boba's shoulder and brought him closer, as he nodded and looked over the balcony. Boba frowned and looked over the balcony, before a sad look formed on his face again.

Harry glanced at Dooku, before he stepped back and was followed by HK, as he and Boba left the over-watch. Dooku looked over the balcony, at the battling Droids and Jedi.

Harry walked down a dark hallway, with a young Boba Fett And HK-47. Out of the shadows, two identical beings joined up with Harry, walking behind the group of three. The two beings wore all black armor, which looked like a mixture of glossy ceramic-like armor and cloth under armor. The helmets of the beings looked similar to Egyptian monsters, with glowing white eyes.

The two Kull Warriors followed Harry, as he pulled his sleeve back, revealing an armored gauntlet with a control system attached to it. "Vizla, get over here." He instructed, as the small group left the hallway, entering the arena.

When the group entered the arena, a deep humming causing Boba to duck down, as a green lightsaber passed over his head. Harry quickly grabbed onto the wrist of the Jedi Knight and crushed it, causing the Jedi to drop his lightsaber. Quickly Harry's hand shot out and grabbed the Jedi by his neck, before an intense white light shown from the being's eyes and mouth.

Harry released the Jedi, letting him fall lifeless on the ground. He knelt down and picked up the Jedi's lightsaber, before he pulled his black cloak back, revealing several other lightsabers, before he put it on his belt. Boba looked at the dead Jedi with wide eyes, before he looked at the cloaked Shadow Hand. He never heard of someone who could take down a Jedi with his bare hands.

The Jedi in the arena were pushed into a circle, trying to fight back, with droids surrounding them. Dozens of dead Jedi and droids laid sprawled along the ground. Some of the more experienced Jedi felt a dark disturbance in the Force.

"AH!" One of the younger Jedi Knights yelled, as they were pulled back by an unseen force, before they stopped.

A loud electrical, sizzling and burning sound echoed, as a flash shown behind the now dead Jedi. The Jedi was tossed aside, revealing a black cloaked, masked young man behind him. The young cloaked man held a silver cylindrical object in his left hand. The hilt of the Lightsaber had a green handle. The hilt seemed to have a guard at the end of it, which looked like two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance. The metal the made the guard looked like an alloyed wave of Cortosis, Mandalorian iron and Phrik.

The blade of the lightsaber was incredibly unique, unlike the usual lightsaber blade which held a white core, something almost every lightsaber had, even red ones. The lightsaber had a green blade with a black core, giving it the most unique appearance. It also seemed the lightsaber's plasma blade was a bit unstable, with the plasmatic energy flickering erratically, giving it a serrated appearance.

The sound of a light jet stream filled the air, as a cyan armored Mandalorian Female landed next to the black robed Sith. She leveled two blaster pistols at the circled Jedi, as the two Kull Warriors leveled their wrists at the Jedi.

A few meters behind them, HK was picking up the recently deceased Jango Fett, as Boba looked sadly at the severed head of his 'father'. The Jedi that were circled looked around and they looked at the menacing cloaked figure and the three armored beings.

Dooku stepped forward from the over-watch box and lifted his hand, with all the droids in the arena lowering their weapons. Harry took a step back, as he rolled his lightsaber forward and leveled it towards the ground, as his two Kull Warriors held their wrists to their chests. Pyrrha didn't lower her weapon on Dooku's command, not working for the Dark Jedi.

"Master Windu!" Dooku announced. "You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order...But now it's finished...Surrender, and your lives will be spared." He said.

Mace Windu frowned. "We will not be hostages for you to barter with Dooku." Mace Windu replied.

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed." Dooku replied, as the droids leveled their weapons at the surrounded Jedi.

Before anything could happen though, several deep, loud humming sounds echoed, as several LAATs descended from the sky and landed around the Jedi, with a barrage of blue and green lasers firing upon the droids.

Harry held up his lightsaber, before he began to deflect the blaster bolts. Quickly the two Kull Warriors leveled their wrists at the white armored clones and gunships, firing off their own barrages of orange-yellow plasmatic bolts of energy.

Pyrrha moved to the side, evading several blue plasma bolts, before she leveled her heavy blasters at some clones and fried. The clones were flung back and killed at the kinetic energy from the blaster bolts.

The two Kull Warriors didn't move, as the continued to lay siege on the clones. The blue blaster bolts collided with their armor, but they seemed to have no affect on the two.

Pyrrha cursed, as she evaded green laser bolts from one of the LAATS, only for her eyes to go wide behind her visor when she saw the side turret aim right at her. Before she could react, she was tackled to the ground by Harry, just as a steam of green plasmatic energy collided with the area she stood. The two turned and looked at the LAAT to see the turret aiming at them again.

Harry quickly raised his hand up and slammed it against the ground, before a telekinetic shock-wave emitted from his hand. The sand around Harry and Pyrrha lifted up off the ground and formed into a sphere around the two and condensed a bit.

The continuous steam of green plasmatic energy collided with the sand, super-heated the sand to glass. As the two hid behind cover, the two Kull Warriors fired upon the gunship, as the other LAATs took off and left the droids behind.

The glasses sand was blasted apart, as Harry held his hand out towards the downed Mandalorian. Pyrrha scowled behind her helmet, before she rolled her eyes and grabbed onto his.

"I'm _so_ grateful for you to help me, oh so wonderful Sith." She said sarcastically.

"Tch, you better be." Harry replied in an equally sarcastic tone, as he stepped back and looked around at the barren arena, as the droids left to fight in a new battle.

Harry and Pyrrha looked up to see Republic Acclamators Assault Ships filled the sky. He turned and looked towards HK and the saddened Boba Fett. "HK can you take him to my ship…wait, it's to far." Harry said with a scowl behind his helmet.

"...Take him to mine." Pyrrha said, looking at the fallen Mandalorian bounty hunter in Harry's Assassin droid's arms. "It isn't to far." She informed.

Harry looked at HK. "HK take him to Pyrrha's ship, go with him." He said, looking at Boba.

"...What will happen to him?" Boba questioned with narrowed eyes.

"He'll have a proper funeral." Pyrrha informed seriously.

Boba looked towards the armored female, who wore an armor similar to his 'fathers'. He frowned, looked suspicious and sad at the same time, before he slowly nodded.

A beeping came from Harry's gauntlet, causing the teen to turn around and pull his sleeve back, and tapped the device.

A hologram of Dooku formed and looked at Harry seriously. "...The Republic are scourging the planet. I need to you retrieve _him._ We don't need to Republic to find our, 'secret weapon' so quickly in the war, I'll go to talk to my master." He informed, before his hologram dissipated.

Harry nodded. "It'll be done." He informed, before he turned and looked at his group. "HK, take him and them..." He said, looking at his two Kull Warriors he brought with him to the planet. "And get to Pyrrha's ship, she and I will be...retrieving someone." Harry instructed, as he holstered his lightsaber.

" _Of course, Master."_ HK replied, before he turned and carried Jango away, with Boba following him with the two Kull Warriors on their trail.

Harry turned and looked at Pyrrha. "What do you say, care to take a walk in a blood-soaked battle field?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Pyrrha titled her head. "…Are you asking me out, or something?" She asked with an almost curious tone on her voice.

"What?! Oh-no-no-no..." Harry said with some nervousness in his voice, as he held his hands up. Pyrrha crossed her arms and titled heir head forward, giving the impression she was glaring. "…Not that I wouldn't." He added.

Pyrrha still her her arms crossed, but she had leaned back a bit. With her armor her armor and helmet covering her, it was hard to tell what exactly she was feeling. But Harry could definitely pick up amusement from her posture.

"...You're busting my balls, aren't you?" Harry asked with a scowl.

"Eh, it's fun to see the usual 'Anubis' all flustered." Pyrrha commented, as she turned and looked in the direction of the area they were heading. "...It's adorable." She added in a mocking tone.

Harry walked passed the female Mandalorian. "Stupid bitch." He muttered.

Pyrrha had her arms crossed and rolled her eyes behind her helmet. "Nerfherder." She replied.

A few minutes later, standing in front of the entrance of a hive-catacomb Harry and Pyrrha stood. Over head in the sky, several of the Techno-Union vessels were shot down, along with a Core Ship, with dozens of Republic vessels flying across the sky.

"He should be here." Harry said, as he looked towards the entrance of the catacombs.

"Who's he?" Pyrrha questioned.

Harry smirked behind his helmet. "Something bad-ass..." He began, before he and Pyrrha's heads elevated slightly, when they heard something behind them. "… _ **Well, well, well, what re four Jedi doing in a place like this**_?" He asked in his modulated voice.

He and Pyrrha turned around, there two were human male Jedi Knights, one female Mirialan Padawan and a Jedi Knight Ongree male.

"Who is your master, Sith?" Barriss Offee questioned, as she held her blue lightsaber up, ready for a fight.

" _ **I see, you're under the impression that I'm a Sith, or affiliated with them. I care little for the Jedi and The Sith. They're both hypocritical groups, both pointing fingers at each other, not realizing they're so similar and perfect opposites of each other. It's staggering and bemusing to see you two fight."**_ Harry commented.

The four Jedi didn't show much reaction to Harry's words, as their held their lightsabers. Harry tilted his head, as his menacing mask stared at them blankly. Out of his sleeve his own lightsaber dropped, before his black and green lightsaber activated.

Instantly, Pyrrha jumped back, as her jet-pack activated and she was air-born. She leveled her left hand towards The Ongree male, Pablo-Jill. A wrist mounted rocket launched itself forward and collided with the ground underneath the Jedi, creating an explosion. The Jedi knight was lunched back and killed from the explosion.

Still in the air, by her jet-pack, Pyrrha turned and leveled her right arm towards Roan Shryne, a human Jedi. Out of her armored wrist, a stream of flames were shot out and lit the Jedi on fire, giving him a slow death.

Harry evaded a blade from Barriss, before he glanced ay Pyrrha. " _ **Get him, I'll take care of these guys**_." He instructed.

Pyrrha gave him an incredulous look, which was hidden by her helmet, but her posture spoke volumes about it. "How will I know it's him?!" She questioned.

"... _ **You'll know."**_ Harry said dryly.

The Mandalorian bounty hunter sighed, as she turned and entered the catacomb. Barriss went to follow, only for her blade to clash with Harry's.

" _ **Your opponent is me, for the moment. The only way for you to transverse further from this moment, would mean you would have to kill me."**_ Harry informed, as he thrust his lightsaber forward towards the girl's head, causing Barriss to roll back.

Jace, the remaining Human Jedi tried to attack Harry from his side. But Harry deactivated his Lightsaber and grabbed onto the Jedi's wrist. Quickly Harry elbowed Jace in the throat, before he pushed the man back, and then twisted the Jedi's wrist, turning the lightsaber around. Harry pushed forward, forcing the Jedi t impale himself in the abdomen.

Barriss looked at the cloaked lightsaber wielder in shock, as she saw him pick up her comrade's lightsaber. She saw him move his cloak aside and she saw dozens of Lightsaber hilts along his belt.

" _ **Well now, are we going to dance?"**_ Harry asked mockingly, as he held his lightsaber out towards the girl and leveled it at her.

Barriss quickly lunged back, just in time, to avoid the black and green lightsaber form impaling her in the face. She took a look at the cloaked beings posture and saw he was casually thrusting his lightsaber at her, with one hand in his pocket.

She quickly stood up and slashed her lightsaber at the cloaked figure, only for Harry to casually block it with his own. Barriss grunted, as she tired to pushed against Harry's lightsaber. She noticed he didn't look like he was struggling at all.

Harry pushed forward a bit and Barriss stumbled back, and tried to regain her barrings. Barriss narrowed her eyes at the figure and saw he was casually standing, with his lightsaber in a loose grip, not to hard not to light. It irritated her that he was just so...casual, about their fight. That it wasn't even worth giving it his all.

The sand kicked up, as she propelled herself forward and slammed her lightsaber down against the cloaked teen. Without moving most of his body, Harry turned his lightsaber and blocked Barriss' lightsaber and the sand around them exploded outward, away from the two.

Harry slowly pushed her back with one hand, while Barriss' arms shook, trying to push the lightsaber. The cloaked teen slowly pushed her lightsaber out to the side, before Barriss pulled back and slashed at Harry's exposed body.

Barriss looked a bit confused, when she didn't hit anything, before she looked up. Harry was above her and slashed his lightsaber towards her. She quickly put up her guard and blocked the blade, before she was sent flying back, at the telekinetically enhanced attack. She flew back and slammed into a rock formation.

Harry looked at Barriss, before he deactivated his lightsaber and looked down the catacombs. "Hands up!" A familiar male voice demanded, causing Harry to turn around and saw several white armored men, holding blasters at him.

He tilted his head towards the clones, before he slowly raised his hands up. "Hmhmhm..." An odd, cold and synthetic voice chuckled darkly, causing the clones to look around.

The sound of heavy metallic clunking echoed, along with metallic grinding filled the air, as Harry slowly stepped back. A beige colored, six-fingered, skeletal hand reached out of the shadows and lightly gripped onto Harry's shoulder.

" _ **You're finally up, I have to say. I missed that ambiance you usually give off."**_ Harry commented.

The metallic, skeletal hand tapped one of its fingers against Harry's shoulder. "Allow me to take care of these fools." A cold, synthetic, raspy voice said.

Almost instantly, a blur raced passed Harry and straight towards the clones. Before the clones could react, a pair of large, metallic hands gripped the throats of two clones, as a large, imposing figure stood in front of them. The figure was incredibly tall, with beige colored metal skeleton, with a menacing skull mask and golden slitted reptilian eyes.

General Grievous held two clones up by their throats, before he slammed them down into the sand. With his hands on the ground, he lifted his legs up and rolled forward, and used his talon-like feet to grab onto the face-helmet of a clone.

When he stood up, he crushed the helmet of the clone underneath him, as he looked at the final cone. His reptilian eyes narrowed, as the clone leveled his blaster at the cyborg. Almost instantly, Grievous tore the blaster weapon out of the clone's hand and slammed it down on the clone's skull, shattering both the weapon and the man's skull.

Harry walked over the dead clones and looked at Grievous. "It's been awhile, Sheelal." He commented. Grievous narrowed his eyes, as he coughed slightly. "Geez, lighten up. Let's go. Master wants to make sure you're a 'surprise' for the Republic." Harry informed, as he glanced back at the catacombs, as Pyrrha came running out.

"Damn, hah, learn to, hah, slow down." Pyrrha panted out, as she rested her hands on her thighs.

Grievous released a growl, as he glanced at the female bounty hunter. "Don't worry about her, Sheelal. She's with me." Harry informed.

"I am Grievous." The cyborg replied with a tone of anger.

"Yeah, yeah, I just can't say that with a straight face. Grievous is an emotional state, Sheelal is your name. From the day I recruited you to the CIS on Kalee, to the time you were remade as this, till know..." Harry trailed off. "…I've known your for years, and I'm not going to call you by your title, but your name. Let's get off this planet." He said, as he walked away.

Pyrrha walked with Harry, before she glanced at the cloaked teen. "The moment I told him you were facing down the Republic, he hauled ass out here." She commented.

Harry just shrugged. "Sheelal is a hard person to please or even get praise out of, there's only three people in the Galaxy that he actually likes, one more then the other two." He admitted.

"…I take it, you're that one." Pyrrha commented.

Harry looked at Grievous, who was walking at his other side. Grievous looked forward, before he glanced at the teen that was almost two feet shorter then he was. "I saved his life. I offered him a chance at re-birth. A chance at striking back at the hypocritical government that fucked over his people. I also gave his people the means of protecting themselves against any interstellar threat." He commented, before he heard Grievous cough slightly.

"I'll try to fix that." Harry informed.

Grievous nodded, as the trio moved through the desert. He trusted and was more loyal to Harry, then he was of Dooku and Darth Sidious. It was the fact that Dooku had sent Harry to recruit him, which involved Harry helping out most of his starving and war-torn species. Harry was incredibly helpful and sympathetic to his species' plight, and did what he could to help them. It was something Grievous was absolutely grateful for.

After his shuttle crashing and his body being almost completely destroyed, Harry saved him from the crash and offered to rebuild his body. Of course Grievous denied it, he didn't want to dishonor himself with that, knowing it. But eventually he gave in and Harry made him the body he had now. He hated being thought of as a droid, but he was also grateful at being able to live.

Grievous was extremely and fiercely loyal to Harry, he would listen to Count Dooku or Darth Sidious. But he would ignore them or what they said, on Harry's word. He didn't care for the CIS' goals or goals of Dooku/Sidous. He only wanted to cause as much death to the Republic as he could and repay Harry for all that the teen's done for him.

The sound of several deep humming sounds echoed, similar to the sound of a LAAT's engines. That caused Harry, Pyrrha and Grievous to share a glance.

"I think we better hurry up." Harry said, as he crouched down and launched himself onto a large rock formation in front of them.

Grievous jumped up and impaled his talon-like feet into he rock and walked up it. Pyrrha jumped up and her jet-back activated and was propelled upward.

The trio arrived at the edge of the spire, where dozens of Techno-union Hardcell vessels were destroyed and a core ship was crashed along the surface, with a multitude of republic tanks. Harry and Grievous looked at the death and destruction, while Pyrrha turned around and looked over the other edge of the spire they stood on.

"Hmm..." She sounded in amusement.

Harry and Grievous stepped back, as a LAAT rose over the ridge with its weapons posed at the trio. "Ugh, crap." Harry muttered, as he looked at the heavily armored gunship.

"This is our stop." Pyrrha said loudly, as she reached forward and grabbed Harry by his shoulder and Grievous, before she stepped back and used her weight to pull them off the edge of the rock formation, just as the LAAT fired a barrage of green lasers.

For a few seconds, the LAAT levitated there, before massive amounts of sand was kicked up, as a ship took off from the other side of the rock formation. Pyrrha, Grievous and Harry stood on top of the ship, which was almost twice as wide as the LAAT. The vessel itself has a saucer-shaped hull and a starboard mounted command pod.

Before the LAAT could fire, the top heavy laser cannon on the vessel turned and fired, causing the gunship to explode. The hatch on top of the hull of the ship opened up, before Pyrrha, Harry and Grievous entered the vessel.

"Home sweet home." Pyrrha commented dryly, as she looked around. The area was filled with junk, modified parts, parts fit for modifications and just broken things.

"Heh, I love a lady who knows her way around a hydrospanner." Harry said mockingly, as he picked up the very tool.

"Tch, give me that!" Pyrrha said, as she took the tool from his hand.

Harry glanced from her, to Boba, who was sitting in the corner with his 'father'. HK was in the cockpit, while the Kull Warriors seemed to be standing motionless. Harry looked at Grievous. "I'll take you to your ship..." He informed, before he looked at Pyrrha. "Then we'll have a 'Mandalorian Funeral'..." He trailed off.

"...What about my father's ship?" Boba questioned with a frown.

Harry glanced at the young boy, before he nodded. "I'll get it, when I retrieve the Sparrowhawk and Arthree." He informed, before he looked out the view-screen of Pyrrha's ship. "…Let's get out of here." He said, getting a nod from the cyan armored Mandalorian.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Pyrrha commented, as she went to take control of her ship.

* * *

 **For those that didn't pick up on it, it's a Harry x Pyrrha paring. She's basically a mixture of Pyrrha(RWBY) And Carolina(RVB). Also I'm tryng to write and make Grevious the bad-ass he once was in the 2003 Clone Wars Cartoon, where he took on five Jedi Masters/Knights at once and kicked their asses. Instead of the 2008, 'I'll get you next time' villian.**


End file.
